1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card and a reset control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory card having multiple interfaces and reset control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Cards, e.g., smart cards, subscriber identification module cards, and flash cards, operate when connected to a host. The types of hosts which operate with such cards are increasing. Such hosts may include, e.g., mobile phones, MP3 players, portable media players, etc.
In a conventional card, multiple controllers may communicate with a host through corresponding multiple interfaces. For example, a first controller may communicate with the host via a first interface, a second controller may communicate with the host via the second interface, a third controller may communicate with the host via a third interface, etc. The different interfaces may include, e.g., a USB interface, a compact flash interface, an ISO 7816 interface, which is international standard of smart card, etc. The conventional card may also include a reset unit, which may respond to multiple reset signals from the host via the multiple interfaces, and may reset the multiple controllers, i.e., the entire card.
In other words, when the conventional card receives a reset signal through any of the interfaces, the card is entirely reset. Thus, while the host and card may communicate using the multiple interfaces, the host and card may not communicate simultaneously using the multiple interfaces.